


Oh That's Sensual Alright

by ReiaLaReine



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Cunninglius, I'm gay for paintbrush, My First Smut, Other, also paintbrush is a bottom, and you can FIGHT ME ON THIS, check ins are sexy, lightbulb's a verse, minors don't read!!, porn with some plot?, power bottom maybe, pwease hewp, sex preparation talk because there's not enough of that, they're a little awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiaLaReine/pseuds/ReiaLaReine
Summary: They'd been dating for half a year, so kissing and makeouts weren't anything new.But what about the next level?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic on here and it's porn ahsjskfkw
> 
> anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! this one is short because I'm a rookie at writing stories lol

"I still can't believe you managed to sneak into the Hotel when you were running that fast. You sure nobody's gonna notice you're here?"

"C'mon, Painty. You know I'm the stealth master." Lightbulb reassured. "Plus, I'm only here until MePhone calls us."

"Well," Paintbrush pulled the blanket that was scrunched by the end of the bed over and on top of Lightbulb and them. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Lightbulb glanced at Baxter, in his tank on the nightstand next to the bed. Verifying he was okay, she smiled as she nuzzled onto Paintbrush's chest, pulling them closer. They reflexively grinned as well, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Being tall certainly had its advantages, and holding their shorter, chubbier girlfriend better was one of them.

"You're so huggable," Lightbulb mumbled. "You're like a 5 foot 9 teddy bear."

"So are you. Except you're 5 foot 2."

The two laughed.

"Everything about you's perfect," Lightbulb sighed. Paintbrush felt their face grow warmer as Lightbulb slowly climbed to reach their face, and connected her lips to theirs. Paintbrush held onto her by her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around their ribs.

They'd been dating for half a year, so at this point, kisses and make outs weren't anything new. Lightbulb licked Paintbrush's lips, giggling as they chuckled and squeezed her slightly. Her lips were ripe and usually tasted like different flavors of obscure chapstick. Sometimes it was orange soda, sometimes cheesecake, and sometimes raspberry pomegranate. Or she'd go with classics like vanilla. The last one was their personal favorite. She slipped in a little tongue and playfully poked theirs and would start swordfights that would end in the two laughing like dorks.

But what was different this time was that Lightbulb started to stroke their sides up and down. Paintbrush felt their body getting warmer, as they slid their arms over her shoulders. She slid in a little more tongue than usual, and started to pull on their tongue some more, causing Paintbrush to moan unconsciously.

It was quiet enough at first to not be noticeable to either of them, but then Paintbrush's cheeks grew deeper as they felt another one slip out. They pulled away.

"Oh god, sorry about that-" they groaned as they covered their face in embarrassment.

"You're good. But uh, can we talk about that?" She carefully pushed their hands aside as they bit their lip.

"I'm kind of uh, I've kind of been-well..."

"What?"

"Horny," they mumbled, biting the inside of their cheek.

"Oh." Now it was Lightbulb's turn to blush. "I mean, how long have you been thinking about it?"

Paintbrush averted their eyes. "For the past, um, month or so. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Nah." She reassured them. "I mean, I've been thinking about it for uh, 2 months I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're pretty hot." She cupped their cheek, and they held her hand. They returned her soft smile.

"Would you...would you want to do it now?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Mhm. But first," Paintbrush began to sit up, as Lightbulb did the same. Pushing the blanket aside, they crossed their legs as Lightbulb rested her arms on her lap. "Ground rules. No pain, no biting."

"No pain, no biting. Also, you gotta tell me ASAP if you wanna stop or slow down."

"Right." They rubbed the back of their neck. "Uhh, anything you're into?"

"I mean I'm down for whatever as long as it isn't weird or gross," Lightbulb shrugged. "You a top or bottom?"

"...Bottom." They laughed nervously.

"I didn't take you for one. I guess I'm irresistable, huh?"

"Shut it, you." Paintbrush playfully nudged her, but couldn't resist the growing smile.

"By the way, can I keep my clothes on for now? If you wanna keep yours on too, that's cool." 

"I'll take mine off."

"Gotcha." Lightbulb scooted closer, taking Paintbrush's hand in her own. "Anything else? You want me to go down on you, finger you, penetrate you, or-"

"The first one. And this is my first, so don't be too rough."

"Roger, it's my first shot, too." Lightbulb pointed a finger gun at their crotch, as the two snorted.

"Get over here, you dork." They wrapped their arms around her and pulled her on top of them as they laid back. The make out resumed, only more heated.

Paintbrush moved their arms back over Lightbulb's shoulders as Lightbulb held onto their sides. She pushed her tongue further inside their mouth, before moving to gently suck on their bottom lip as they hummed softly. She stayed on their tender, fresh lips for a minute and a half longer before allowing her own to trace their skin. She licked along their jawline while they shivered as she moved to their neck. The heat gradually began to spread through their body as she sucked on their neck.

Paintbrush started to pull up their shirt, and Lightbulb scooted back. They tossed their shirt across the floor carelessly, lying on their back again. Lightbulb looked at their torso and grazed their sides and stomach with her fingertips. They covered their mouth as they squirmed away.

"L-Lightbulb!" They failed to surpress a laugh.

"Sorry, forgot about that." She chuckled.

She used her hands to trace up to their flat chest, massaging it with her fingers before tracing and pressing their nipples between her fingertips. They gasped and sighed as she cautiously tweaked them here and there. Lightbulb paused out of concern, looking at Paintbrush. 

"You good?"

"Yeah, keep going."

Lightbulb spoke in a hushed voice after tracing her lips along their neck, but it wasn't how she usually sounded.

"I love your voice, and all the cute noises you make." Lightbulb chuckled before pausing her actions. "Wait, is that creepy?"

"No, it's hot." They slid their fingers into her hair as she grinned and continued.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Your skin's really smooth and soft, feels like I'm kissing a cloud..."

Lightbulb's voice trailed off as she squeezed their nipples one last time before leaving breathy, warm kisses all over their stomach and along their hips and waist. Paintbrush's breath hitched, while they tangled their fingers into Lightbulb's blonde waves. They felt the heat they'd been experiencing rush to their genitals. They bucked their hips reflexively as they felt Lightbulb's heavenly lips all over them. She was so sweet in taste and in touch, and every inch of their body wanted her.

"Mmnnngh..." Paintbrush grew impatient, guiding her hands to their hips. "Can you move a little faster, please?"

"Yeah, sorry. You want to take off your joggers?"

They nodded, wiggling to further get their pants off, while Lightbulb pulled them off. She tossed the joggers across the room as they landed next to Paintbrush's t-shirt.

Lightbulb's hands followed, as she would press into their tender skin. She then used her tongue, as to not make them wait too long, to reach all the way down until the very top of their clothed clit. Noticing it was a tad wet, she gave it a quick lick as Paintbrush bucked their hips, and shivered. She stopped, sitting up and crawling up to their face.

"You still okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"You ready to become a feast?" She snickered, as Paintbrush groaned.

"I've been waiting for 10 years." 

Paintbrush took off their underwear and tossed them into the small pile of clothes. They laid back again, as they spread their legs a little bit.

"I'm ready."

Lightbulb leaned down, holding their thighs in her hands. She kissed and licked circles and curves on their thighs, earning loving gasps. She dragged her whole tongue up and down their vulva once as they moaned louder. Curling her tongue a bit, she used the tip to trace all the curves and spots she could see. Paintbrush only got louder the more Lightbulb's tongue explored.

"Aaaah, hhhgh, oh fuck," they attempted to grind against Lightbulb's tongue. "T-the top, go for the top."

"You mean here?" She licked up, as they trembled.

"L-Little to the right."

She did as they said. "Here?"

"Yees, yes, pleease!"

"You're so sensitive, you yell everytime I touch and lick you." She kissed and sucked on their clit for a moment, earning a cry from them. "You want that?"

"I want it so bad, you have no idea..."

"Alrighty, let's do this." 

Lightbulb sucked on the higher part of their throbbing clit, as Paintbrush sighed, gripping the sheets underneath them. She moved slowly, before Paintbrush moaned a desperate "Faster..." She did as they wanted, gradually licking and sucking on them faster and faster. Every new angle earned a louder cry from them. Paintbrush's legs started to shake as their back arched, as they became more vocal.

"L-Lightbulb, you're, ahhh..." Paintbrush yelped. "You're so good, haaah..fuck, _fuck!!"_ They threw their head back, a mess of moans and pleading for the pleasure that was new, yet so intoxicating for them. They shut their eyes as they let themself drown in how good every stroke of her tongue felt. How every time they felt her wet, warm mouth, goodness shot through their body. "Ooooh, Lightbulb, I-I'm close...aah, _aaaaah!"_

Paintbrush moved their hips higher, their vagina contracting, as they allowed their cum to spill from inside them. Lightbulb smirked, licking up everything that came from inside her datemate. She climbed back up, so she was face to face with them, taking their hand in her own.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself?"

Paintbrush panted, nodding. They took a few moments to catch their breath, before opening their eyes. "T-Thank you."

"No prob." Lightbulb kissed Paintbrush on the cheek. "You need anything? Water, food, towels?"

"Towels. The bathroom's only two doors down, but be quiet."

"Alrighty, two towels comin' right up!" She put up two thumbs before shuffling out of the room, and tip-toeing her way to the bathroom.

\-------------

 

A few minutes later, Lightbulb came through the door, and closed it behind her. This time, she wore some pajama shorts and a tank top, as she threw her old clothes and her datemate's clothes backwards and underhand into the hamper by the door. She walked over to where Paintbrush was lying, as they sat up. Lightbulb wiped off any leftover cum that got onto the bedsheets with one towel, and wiped off any sweat Paintbrush had with the other.

"I think I'll just shower in the morning after I wash my clothes." They stretched. "But thank you."

"Hey, you're my partner. What kinda girlfriend would I be to just leave you on your own?"

Lightbulb got up and bunched up the two towels, slam dunking them into the hamper. She did a fist pump, earning an affectionate roll of the eyes from Paintbrush.

They pulled the blanket back over them as Lightbulb snuggled onto their chest like before. They turned off the lamp beside them before turning to wrap their arms around her.

"How'd I do?"

"You did great." They softly kissed the top of her head, as she smiled. "I hope we can do that more often." 

"Me too."


	2. A Wild Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few nights later, Paintbrush decides to return the favor, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the positive response!! as a kind of present, i present the part 2 to this thing

"Aaaah!! Oooh, Lightbulb..." Paintbrush moaned, grinding against Lightbulb's tastebuds that still made them tremble. "Mmngh, I-I'm close!!"

They could feel her grin as she continued to hold onto the freckled thighs that were smushed against her cheeks. She sucked and savored their clit intensely, focusing on making them come undone.

"Aaah, aah!! _Ooooh!!"_

Clear, sticky, and sweet cum poured from inside them; making their vagina even more moist than it already was. They hummed pleasantly as Lightbulb made sure to clean them off, making sure to get every last drop to taste.

"I didn't crush your face, did I?" Paintbrush asked, turning around to sit beside her. Their deep blush never left as they watched her lick her lips.

"Nope. Even if you did, I wouldn't mind."

"Good. I know you've got bigger thighs, but y'know, better safe than sorry." Paintbrush said as they slid their hand onto her lap, gently squeezing her thigh.

Lightbulb bit her lip. "What's with the sudden thigh appreciation?"

"I just really like your thighs, is all. Does it weird you out?"

"No, I'm glad you like them." Lightbulb spread her legs invitingly. "You wanna touch them some more, or-?"

"I'd like that." They slid back, unbuttoning her shorts and sliding them down her legs as they tossed them onto the floor with their own clothes. Paintbrush ran their hand along the stretch marks that covered the inside of her right thigh, before tracing them with a single finger. Her breath hitched as they reached closer to the bulge resting in her panties. 

They smirked, deciding to tease her a little more by leaning forward to place a kiss on her erection as Lightbulb leaned her head back, pushing herself closer to their face. They scooted back, using their other hand to trace the stretch marks along her left thigh, both fingers occasionally pressing into Lightbulb's skin as she let out a breath she'd been holding. Paintbrush then massaged her thighs with both hands as they pressed more kisses to her pulsing erection as Lightbulb let out a whine.

"Is this what I get for teasing you before?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I'll be nice."

They slid a hand up her shirt, until they grasped her large breast underneath her sports bra. As they rubbed her nipple and kneaded her skin, they allowed their hand to slip into her panties, palming her tip that was already dribbling with precum.

Lightbulb gasped, keening as she attempted to grind against their hand, only for their hands to glide away. She let out a needy groan, trying to pull their hands back.

"Hold on, gotta be safe." Paintbrush opened their drawer, pulling out water-based lube they remembered to grab on one of their corner store runs for the hotel. Pouring a good amount into their hands, they rubbed them together as they massaged the liquid onto their girlfriend's dick. They enjoyed her expression, slowly becoming more and more desperate for them to make her a mess. "Alright, now, where were we?"

"Painty, you're killin' me here," she huffed, as she pulled their hand back onto her left breast as their other joined on her right. They laughed, before kneading her skin and beginning to rub her nipples in circles.

"Hhaaaah, omga, oh mmmmnngh," Lightbulb, almost ready to burst, grinded against their thigh, panting. "Painty, Painty, _oooh..."_

"Yees?" They smiled, placing a kiss into her curls, moving down all the way to her collarbone as she griped their shoulders.

"H-Hold on," she sat up, pulling off her shirt and unclipping her grey sports bra. She quickly tossed them aside as she laid back against the pillows and let their hands roam.

Paintbrush squeezed and prodded at her nipples for 3 more minutes before sliding her panties off and throwing them to the side. They gawked at the size of her dick, not long, but boy was it wide. A shiver ran down their spine as they imagine what it would feel like inside of them. Lightbulb smirked, enjoying their reaction.

"Like what you see?"

"A lot."

"You wanna," Lightbulb placed their hand onto her base. "Touch me? Or go for a ride?"

"Both." They jacked her off for a second, enjoying Lightbulb gasping and arching her back a bit. Moving faster, Paintbrush could feel her penis growing harder and harder in their grasp as they listened to Lightbulb keen.

"Omgaa, Painty-Aaah!" She squealed as she felt their mouth capture her tip, their tongue tracing every last curve as she gripped the sheets. Arching her back further, she pushed herself closer against their mouth as they continued jacking her off. "Haaah, oh boy, I'm gonna-"

"Already? Wow, you're horny."

"Mhmm. Mmmh!! Ooh my, aaah, aah, _aaaaah!!"_

She trembled as she squirt all over their face, cum dripping from her tip. Paintbrush grabbed some tissues on the nightstand to wipe off their face as they licked and cleaned up the rest of their girlfriend's semen.

"You sure liked that, huh?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "You ready for that ride?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Paintbrush got up on their knees, spreading their legs wide above Lightbulb's dick. Angling themself carefully, they slid down her cock as they shouted, Lightbulb gasping with them.

"Y-You're so big, ohhh god!!"

"Damn, hhaah, you're tight!"

"Aaaah, god I can't wait for you to fill me up," they placed their hands onto the bed as Lightbulb held onto their hips. They moved carefully, adjusting to her dick inside them as they began to ride her. They soon grew impatient, and began to move faster and faster, crying out from the sheer pleasure of being as spread as they were. Lightbulb heaved and panted as they eagerly rode her, feeling their clit tighten and loosen as they quickened their pace. She squeezed their hips for good measure as they cried.

"Oooooh my god, you're so big," they started to bounce on her penis as they rode. Their hips were growing sore, but the amount of pleasure that was flooding them was so addictive, it overloaded anything else they could think of. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!! _Aah!"_

"Haaah, mmnggh, omga I'm getting close!'

"Cum inside me!" They yelled, desperately moving quicker. The excitement that ran through their blood of being full was so new, yet so wonderful and something only Lightbulb could bring at that moment. This was something so purely intimate, they felt their heart beating with nothing but adoration for the woman underneath them.

"Ooooh, aaah, _ooooough!!"_

Lightbulb felt herself unloading inside them, Paintbrush moaning loudly as they soon came after she did. Their pulsing vagina only made Lightbulb ejaculate more as they keened and cried out. Once they came with her, they huffed, slowly climbing off of her as they moved themself to not let her cum spill from inside them. They laid next to her, taking her hand as she cuddled up against their bare chest.

"Ohhh my god," they panted, trying to catch their breath. "I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Painty." She placed a small kiss onto where their heart was, as they felt a chill roll down their spine. They ran their fingers gently, and lovingly along her curls and her waves.

"You're so sweet, I can't describe how lucky I am to have someone as beautiful as you."

"Ooh, stop it!!" Lightbulb giggled. "You're such a sap!"

"I know, but I can't help it! You're so lovely, and sweet, and gorgeous."

"And I'm all yours."

"That's the best part." They cradled her head in their hand as they pulled their blanket up over them. "I love you, bubby."

"I love you too, Painty."

They turned off the lamp resting near them on the nightstand as they embraced their girlfriend, glowing brighter than any lamp that they'd seen. And her light kept the both of them warm for the rest of the night.


End file.
